Revenge Is Sweet
by Marauder Stalker
Summary: WARNING HBP SPOILERS! Harry gets his revenge on the true one responsible for all his loved ones deaths! Not tom or peter Is rushed i realize that but its just a short thing i took my anger out in! No point abusin me wen i wnt care! :p


I AM HEART BROKEN! I have read Harry Potter and the prince and this is the payback that the person who was responsible I won't say who just yet remember it does have Harry Potter And The Half Blooded Prince spoilers so if you don't wanna see them please don't read! WARNING!

Harry's hand tightened around his wand this had been the man who was responsible for the deaths of his parents, his godfather and the only person harry had been able to talk to about all the problems that came to him the only person who would believe him… Albus Dumbledore, he had been too trusting, he had the ability to see the best in people, but this time this talent had taken him to his death.

Harry crept around the corner, there he was weak against the ground crying in agony, Tonks ha hit him with the crucio curse, Harry was not worried he deserved it. Harry tried to keep a mind on the job, he was now a full ledged auror, and he had permission to kill if he fought back but he knew he wouldn't have a problem there.

He raised his wand and came face to face with the guy that had killed all his figures even close to family, one small protest, one raise of a wand and Harry would have no problem ridding the earth of this worthless creature.

He watched the person attempting to get up and fight his wand meters away now was the time but he couldn't resist torture had to be given, he wanted him to plead as he had made dumbledore.

"Not so tough now are you, Filthy worthless being" Harry said Glaring at the man in agony on the ground.

Harry watched him make a run for his wand, there was no way that was going to happen he was going to be defenseless just as dumbledore had.

"INPEDIMENTA" Harry yelled

"Oh don't you like that, your defenseless aren't you? JUST LIKE THE ONES YOU KILLED" Harry exclaimed, "Lets have some fun what curse now?"

Many said after Dumbledores death Harry had gone to the brink of insanity. He had the grades for being an auror so they took him anyway but he was determined to kill those who kill others he knew what it felt like.

Anger swept through him as he watched him struggle to get down like once he had seen before

"I just know how you like this one, I've seen it before but oh no this isn't the worst you're getting, you can count on that!"

"CRUCIO!"

Harry laughed as the man before him screamed, thrashing around yelling hopelessly… pleading this had been what he had wanted but Harry found it didn't feel enough.

"Oh pleading now are you? Just like the many people you killed well murdered or was the cause of it, dumbledore trusted you, he was defiantly wrong too, he was kind much unlike you he most likely would have took pity on you now, but I'm not him"

The man continued to thrash around gasping for air although his chest wouldn't share it with his lungs.

"Aren't you having fun, you must admit, you deserve this and more, oh and am I going to give it to you"

"Oh I almost forgot, Accio Wand" Harry pointed towards the abandoned one on the ground

The man cried out even more as he watched his wand jump into his hands, still in pain from the crucio curse

"Now lets have a bit of fun shall we?"

"Protego" Harry laughed, as the man was stunned

"Painful isn't it? You would know that from your victims screams now wouldn't you?"

"Lets see… what's another one you like?"

"Oh yes made this one up yourself didn't you?"

"SEPTUMSEPRA!" Harry yelled watching the blood flow out rapidly from his enemy this was too good this revenge was brilliant he let him bleed until he had gone extremely pale and looked although was on his death bed then only did he do the incantation in order to torture his subject some more.

"Well I've had fun, I must say but I think its time to get rid of you before any of your so called friends come along" Harry said sarcastically "Oh wait you don't have friends"

"Protego" He was once more as rigid as a board

"Well your hair didn't need stunning I mean have you ever in your life had a shower?"

Harry then casually walked up to him and stuck the wand in his hand before backing back to where he had been standing seconds before.

Well I've had my fun, This Is for all the times you have killed, Killed someone close to me, Sirius, My Dad, My Mum Dumbledore!

"GO TO HELL SNIVELLUS"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry watch his Body collapse he undid the stunning spell, went up to Snapes lifeless body as hard as he could

"One down two to go" thought Harry with laughter

The End

This Is an Oneshot you can review it would mean a lot to me but I'm not too worried about it. This is my revenge act on SNIVELLUS because he killed Dumbledore but I have my own opinions and flames WILL NOT be taken to heart! I do nt care as it IS rushed it is a small thing that i put my anger in towards snivellus and jk!


End file.
